Nobodies Are People Too
by ThaDoctor17
Summary: Roxas and Namine have no identities.  But they're people too, right?  Can they ever truly become whole?  My first fanfic, most likely going to be long.  Rated M for Chapter 9.
1. Chapter 1: Ansem the Wise

_Disclaimer:__ Obviously I do not own any rights to Kingdom Hearts at all, and I really don't care._

_Author's Notes:__ Also, this may not actually be how these things happen according to the designers and story writers but it's my little spin on everything to fit my will of this story being awesome._

_And again, these are replacements for "Chain of Memories" basically, in this Axel never joined with Marluxia, etc. etc. _

_Also, this is my first fan-fiction so I appreciate as much constructive criticism as possible; also, I like compliments so I know what I am doing right. Same goes for all chapters._

Summary

How and why did Roxas join Organization XIII and why did he leave? Where does Naminé fit into all of this? Who are these "Nobodies"?

"**All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came. You see, darkness is the heart's true essence."**

**-Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless)**

It is a common misconception on how Nobodies are truly created. They are not created when a heartless is destroyed, or even necessarily when a heartless is created. A Nobody is created when a heart gives up, or when it appears that a heart has given up. Roxas, for instance, was created when Sora opened his heart to release Kairi's. During the short time that his heart had to be vulnerable, darkness took it over, and Sora was lost to the darkness. However, Kairi's love for Sora and belief in him made something happen. Part of his heart was still a part of Kairi, therefore the universe was tricked into believing that Sora lost his heart. With his heart captured in the darkness, Roxas was created in Kingdom Hearts. The reason that Roxas was never meant to exist is truly because the universe underestimated Sora's and Kairi's connection. The reason he does not remember his past as Sora is because of Sora's short time as a Heartless.

During all of this Naminé, Kairi's Nobody was created as the result of her heart being impure (she's a Princess of Heart, and Sora's heart upset the balance). Naminé is such a powerful Nobody because she is made from a Princess of the Heart. Before her, that was unheard of because there is no darkness in their hearts. Naminé was the product of an impossible feat of love.

I am Ansem the Wise. These are stories passed to me from the people in which the stories are about. These are my conclusions on the creation of these "Nobodies", as Xemnas so eloquently titled them, and that I, along with many others, have fallen into the habit of calling them. I hope that these happenings help you to better understand the importance of the work I have done.

_These are things that you need to know before the story starts. This is the worst written part of the story, I promise, I didn't feel the need to make this sound good._


	2. Chapter 2: Roxas

_Bear with me; you will understand if you think. Obviously there will be more._

"**A scattered memory like a far-off dream. A far-off dream like a scattered memory. I want to line the pieces up, yours and mine.**"

**-Sora**

I don't remember much from the beginning. I have vague memories of floating lifelessly through pure darkness. Since then I have come to realize that I was created in Kingdom Hearts. I only know this from what Axel and I have picked up from eaves dropping on Xemnas and his group of "Nobodies" as he calls them, talking. Axel and I have come a long way since we met in Traverse Town, both of us completely lost and confused. I'm lucky to have found another "Nobody", who isn't sitting right in Xemnas' lap.

Axel and I have called to mind all that we can about our pasts. I remember one thing: a key, I keep dreaming about it. Is it that I am supposed to unlock something? Am I simply a tool for a greater purpose? Why can I not remember who I was? Was I ever anyone? These are questions that I can't help but ask myself.

Axel has had more luck in recalling his past. He claims he can clearly remember his world being taken over by black creatures that his companions labeled "Heartless". These shadow monsters apparently started consuming his world, sending many people into insanity, and killing several others. He claims that he has vivid memories of fighting off these fiendish beings using anything he could find. He also remembers being trapped in the corner of a pawn shop, with nothing but the clothes on his back. He says that several dark figures with antennas leapt at him, and he was helpless to stop them. He fell to his knees and passed out. The next thing he knew he was running from a shop owner with bread in hand. Axel unfortunately cannot remember his "True Name" which hinders our search for who he truly is. Again this is a term I know only from what we have learned from the alleys and more often, the cellar of the tavern that Xemnas and his goons have taken over.

In the months that I have known Axel, we have become close. Neither of us have anyone else, so we have each others backs. We have been stealing to stay alive since that night that we met in the alley behind Cid's place. I was sitting on the ground, leaning against the building when a long red haired man came running through the alley, wearing rags, like me. He tripped right in front of me and looked over at me for a second. There was a box on the other side of this narrow corridor so this man sat behind it quickly. Another man with a scar on his face and a blade with an oddly angled handle, and what appeared to be a trigger came sprinting down this dark hallway. The red haired man hid silently until the scarred man was about six feet away from the box. He pushed the box right in front of the man chasing him so that the man flipped forward landing on his head and being knocked out cold. The red haired man called himself Axel and offered me half a loaf of banana bread to help him drag the unconscious man back to the store that Axel had gotten the bread. I agreed and since then we have been practically inseparable.

_Well here is the background on this timeline and story board type thing._


	3. Chapter 3: Who Am I?

_Finally, the actual story. I have yet to play Chain of Memories, so this is my replacement of the story between Kingdom Hearts I and Kingdom Hearts II._

"**Nobody knows me, better than me"**

**-Roxas**

We decided to go to Xemnas meeting this week. We went and listened to Xemnas claims of "Nobody" supremacy. He didn't appear to be making much sense, and seemed to be obsessed with a man named "Ansem". Neither of us could make heads or tails about how any of this could fit into our lives. We saw no need to sit there and torture ourselves any longer trying to bear this misled man's meaningless words. Axel and I looked at each other and we both silently agreed to crash this party.

Axel punched out a guy with ridiculously long sideburns, and turned to me like a puppy as if he did something special. I love the guy, but it seems that he needs constant approval, and that he can't think for himself.

Xemnas spoke loudly, but softly trying to ease everyone into an all too planned array. To much of our dismay his whole gang jumped to his side and glared at us until Xemnas spoke again. It was as if he were a king and they were his pawns, willing to sacrifice their own bodies on his word. Axel began to back down and turned to help up the guy he hit.

"Leave Him!" Xemnas shouted out like an order. And Axel, for a reason absent in my mind, obeyed.

"Why?" I asked the fallen man's apparent ringleader. "Do you not want your bitch in his tip top shape so he can make the 'real money' tonight?"

"You shut your mouth" the man said in a very angry tone, seemingly offended.

"Calm yourself Xaldin, our new friends should get the welcome that they deserve" interjected Xemnas in a very soothing voice. "They came for a reason; let us hear what it is…" He paused "Well, we are curious about your intentions"

I paused, looked at Axel, and then looked back to Xemnas before stepping forward and answering his question. "Well, I would normally have a smart comment here but you served us alcohol and I'm a little bit impaired, so I'll just talk straight up." I paused, and took several more steps, until I was right in front of a tall man with long blue hair. Looking over his shoulder right at my current target, I began, "My friend Axel here, and I have come to this little get-together to hear exactly how full of shit you guys really are." Xemnas looked stricken as I continued my short rant. "And we have heard what you had to say, and honestly we are confused." I kept speaking for the both of us to present a united front. As I looked at Axel he seemed impressed at my sudden moxie and nodded for me to proceed. "We were wondering why it is that you claim to be 'completely separate people' and yet, it appears that you are the boss here and these… men, are your personal slaves?"

The blue haired fellow in front of me answered before Xemnas gave any such order, surprising me a great deal. "How dare you come here and try to tell us that we are not our own men? We are not Xemnas' slaves, we simply agree with what he is saying, and wish to protect him, so that he will tell us more.

"Saïx, I appreciate your loyalty. And you…" Xemnas said pointing at me, "You talk to me in an extreme disrespect that I can't help but admire. You are the first one to stand up to me since I have started recruiting these people without identities, these 'Nobodies'."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Several other members asked, angrily.

"It is true" Xemnas answered, "You fools have done nothing to earn my respect, and this man, in under an hour has already caused me to think highly of him. You men should really get your priorities straight." Xemnas then turned towards me, and walked through the crowd of his peons to stand directly in front of me. "May I ask your name, bold stranger? And to join me in my endeavors to show the world that we are each somebody?"

"Roxas" I replied, "My name is Roxas, now tell me why I shouldn't just walk out right now, and leave you looking ridiculous in front of your 'somebody's'?"

"Because" Xemnas responded, with a smile spreading on his face, "I can help you unleash your maximum potential. I can bring you closer to greatness than you could dream of. I, my friend, can make you whole."

"Why should I believe you?" I retorted sarcastically. However, he had peaked my interest.

"Because, Roxas" His voice still in the same soothing voice he had used the whole time. "I know who you are, and I know why it is that you dream of keys"

"How do you know about that?" Axel interjected, angrily, but also surprised.

"Do you honestly think that I did not know that you have been living in the basement of this tavern?" Xemnas said, speaking to me. "I have heard more than you may have wished, but I can help you."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

Xemnas whistled loudly and the two he called Xigbar and Saïx grabbed my arms and held me. Xemnas bent down and picked up a sword at his feet, and stood there admiring it for a second. He then brought it back and swung it over his head at me. I elbowed each of my captors in the gut before lifting my hands to block the blow. To everyone's surprise but Xemnas' two large key-shaped swords appeared in my hands in a flash of light, stopping his swing.

I look at the blades in my hands. One was black and looked like interlocking metal ropes, and the other one was white with sharp points on the end, and right then, as I looked at them, I suddenly knew their names.

"Oblivion and Oathkeeper" I said quietly, still staring at them. "Why do I know this?"

"Because" Xemnas answered, lowering his weapon to his side. "You are the Keyblade's chosen one."

"K-Keyblade?" I questioned. "What do you mean, quit speaking so vaguely and answer me damn it! You seem to know what's going on here, so explain what is happening, NOW!"

"Please, calm down and I will make clear what you are confused about. The Keyblade is a very powerful weapon; it has the power to unlock many things. It can unlock everything from doors, to hearts. And you, Roxas, are the chosen one, chosen, by the Key of Destiny."

"But what does that mean?"

"It means many things, my friend. First of all, it means that you truly are somebody, it is proof that I was correct in my assumptions about you, and it means, that I need you."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"Roxas, I must insist that you lower your voice, and calm down, try breathing. Now as I was saying, we need you, we need you to help us all become whole. You have the key to Kingdom Hearts, and only with Kingdom Hearts, can we become complete. In laymen's terms, you are our only hope."

"I need to think this over. I need to make sense of this, I-I have to go." I said as I turned and walked quickly out the door, refusing to turn around.

"I will come for you tomorrow." Xemnas shouted after me. "I will come and explain everything you need to know."

Once I got outside I stopped breathing. I couldn't believe how much he knew about me that I did not. Even though there was nothing but the Keyblades to show that he was right, I knew he was. He had no reason to lie, why else would he need me if not to do his bidding with these, these things. I threw the swords on the ground and leaned back against the building and wept. Tonight was just too much for me, I had gone from being unbeknownst even to myself, and now strangers suddenly knew my life story. 'Why' I kept wondering to myself, 'what is going on, and who am I?'

_I hope you like it, this is just the beginning; this will most likely be a very long story._


	4. Chapter 4: Namine

_Time for a new perspective. Oh and FYI, I am doing 1__st__ person so I can get better, so tell me how I can do that._

"**A Nobody doesn't have a right to know. Nor does it even have the right to **_**be**_**"**

**-DiZ**

"Naminé" Demyx whispered into my ear, "Xemnas wants to see you."

I got up and turned around to face the goofy looking man behind me. His blond mullet always made me giggle, but not today. He had one clump of several strands of hair in his face as he smiled at me.

"Do you know why?" I asked, "He does all he can to avoid me, and now all of a sudden he wants to talk to me."

"It's the key bearer" He answered, with a very sincere voice.

'He was always very nice to me, I'll miss him.' I thought to myself, predicting my own death silently.

"We found him, and uh, I think Xemnas wants you to, you know, show him stuff, and what not."

"I see" I finally responded after a short pause, "If you could please wait here for a second I need to use the restroom." I said, before walking past him, barely brushing his shoulder, to enter the facility I had connected to my room.

I walked silently into the bathroom and shut the door slowly, watching as Demyx sat down in the chair that I had just left, to eyeball my latest drawing.

I'd been at Castle Oblivion for three month's and remembered every second. I even remember my true birth, my cross into the light. Before that I had existed in darkness so bright that my eyes burned from it. It was as if somebody had suddenly given me sight when I was created.

I am a "Nobody". I am truly nonexistent in every logical sense of the word, and in reality I am a figment. I was created in complete disarray and was brought here. Kairi, a Princess of Heart, is my 'other'.

I used the toilet and washed my hands before walking back out to find Demyx still looking at the picture I had left at my desk.

"Who is this boy that you keep drawing, I've never seen him before." He asked, turning around and holding the picture up.

"Sora" I replied with a smile on my face.

"Who's Sora?" Demyx asked.

"Let's go" I replied not answering his question.

_Hope you like it, new chapter will be up soon._


	5. Chapter 5: Thinking Of Him

_I don't think we even need an introduction this time._

"**Thinking of you, wherever you are. We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows: Starting a new journey may not be so hard or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky - -one sky, one destiny."**

**-Kairi's letter to Sora**

As I walked down the steps next to Demyx, I could tell I was drawing attention as we passed through the halls down to Xemnas' chamber. We passed each members room, starting with Vexen, the Chilly Academic, as he so named himself. Honestly, he's just a pompous jackass. And the hall finally ended at the room closest to Xemnas', the one belonging to his own personal assistant, Marluxia.

Demyx told me to stay in the hall as he walked into his leader's room. I stood in the same spot but looked around as I waited, unfortunately seeing more than I wished to. Luxord, a built blond-short haired man, and Lexaeus, a meat-headed red haired man both walked out from the bathroom with just towels on, as steam poured out from it. Both men noticed me and stopped talking to look at me.

Just as both men walked up to me, still soaking and naked, Demyx opened the door back up and ushered me in quickly. I rushed in and turned around in time to see Demyx push Luxor back, apparently standing up for me.

"Naminé" a deep calm voice behind me said, "I finally have use of you."

"Roxas" I replied without turning around, "Demyx said that you found him, where is he?"

"He's close" Xemnas answered, "But we must come to an agreement about what you will be doing with your powers around him. I don't want him knowing more than he needs to."

"Don't worry" I said, already searching for Roxas in my mind, "But please, let us make this quick, I grow weary of waiting."

"I am not concerned with what you grow weary of" Xemnas responded, with a drop of bitterness added to his voice, "However, I too wish to make this quick so listen carefully." He paused, "You will reveal only that he is the Nobody of Sora, and you will plant hatred towards him, I need him to despise his situation the same way that I do."

"I understand" I responded after a minute, "Now show me him, please." I added turning around.

"Tomorrow" he replied, "tomorrow you will see him, Demyx will bring him to your room, and he will stay there with you until he leaves. You will not be left alone with him, and you will be watched intently, and recorded. Do not betray this trust I am giving you."

I turned back around, and began to walk out. "Don't worry" I almost laughed back at him, "I would never betray you, but I would keep an eye on Marluxia." I walked out to see Demyx breathing heavily and Lexaeus on the ground, as Luxor backed away. "Impressive" I said, "Please take me back to my room."

"As you wish" Demyx replied eyeing Luxor. As we walked up the steps he told me what happened and I did the same. We laughed together for the last time.

_I hope you like the new addition, next chapter is the meeting, so stay tuned._


	6. Chapter 6: Twining

_Finally, they meet. Okay, I have just spent an hour trying to figure out these line breaks things for the narrative, so now it's easier to read, so appreciate it!!! Also, if I messed up in the breaks let me know, because I'm tired now and I may have messed up._

"**You won't disappear, you'll become whole."**

**-Naminé**

As I walked beside the black coated man with the blond mullet I couldn't help but worry. 'Why was I going to see this girl, what will she do for me?' I wondered, finally stopping at a closed door.

The man beside me knocked on the door and the loveliest voice I've ever heard softly acknowledged him, "Come in" the voice said. The man beside me opened the door and I could not believe my eyes. Everything was white, the walls, ceiling, floor, tables, and even the bed, which looked as though nobody had ever even slept in it. 'Maybe Nobody ever has, perhaps she is like us, not even here' I speculated to myself as I walked slowly into the room.

* * *

The pretty blond haired boy walked cautiously into my room as I stayed facing the wall in my chair. I could not see him with my eyes but I had seen him so many times in my dreams I could imagine every blink of his eyes, every slight shift of his spiky hair.

* * *

"Please Roxas, seat yourself" the blond haired beauty said, still refusing to turn around. I wondered where she meant for me to sit, as I had not noticed any other seats in the room. I turned to find somewhere to place myself when I bumped into a chair that I hadn't seen there only a moment ago. I sat down.

* * *

I could no longer just imagine his face anymore, I could no longer stand the wondering of what it felt like to gaze upon him, and stare into those deep, blue eyes. I couldn't help turning to face the boy I had thought of, dreamed about, and loved before I even knew who he was.

* * *

The blond haired girl slowly swiveled in her chair. I could see her hair flow slightly in the breeze of her turning as her face became easier to see. She stopped turning as her eyes met mine and I noticed how incredible they were. It was like staring into the ocean, seeing the ripples of waves, and feel all of the life invisibly beneath the surface.

* * *

I loved him more and more the longer I stared into the abyss of his eyes. They were like deep crevices filled with millions of blue jays, flying in a circular pattern. I once wondered why I dreamed of this mysterious boy, and at the moment our eyes met I knew immediately. This is my soul-mate; this is the only other being that can make me whole. Not the girl from whom my form was designed, but this boy, this incredibly innocent boy.

* * *

'I LOVE YOU' I wanted to scream. I wanted to kiss her; I wanted to hold her; I wanted to love her. The man coughed in an interrupting manner, causing my mind to snap back to reality. As I finally tore my eyes from hers, I realized that I was crying. I hadn't blinked throughout that impromptu staring competition, and my corneas were suffering for it. I blinked quickly several times and closed my eyes, putting my head down. I was ashamed to cry in front of her, even like this, although I felt like bawling. I didn't even know her name, and still I knew, I loved her, I needed her, and I could never be complete without her.

* * *

'How rude' I wondered after Demyx coughed. However I also silently thanked him, for I was embarrassed to have shown any weakness to this incredible young man in front of me.

"Roxas" I said breaking the awkward silence that had come after Demyx' interruption, "Do you know who I am?" I asked.

* * *

The sound of her voice brought me back from my silent self deprecation. It was like the voice of an angel, singing to my heart, and my heart alone.

"No" I replied shortly and passively, still refusing to look back at her, in fear of losing control again, "All I know is that Xemnas says that you can help me".

"Naminé" she said, "My name is Naminé, and I too am a 'Nobody'".

'I knew it' I thought, 'I knew she was like me. The next thought that popped into my head was her name. 'Naminé' was glowing red, red with passion, but also white, white with the intensity of this room's blankness.

"I can help you remember" she continued in a voice that crushed me even more, she was seemingly having none of the same feelings that I was, she was calm. "I know who you are, and who you were, and I need you to clear your mind."

* * *

My voice sounded like it was cracking in my own mind, but due to the look on Roxas' scared face I must have been speaking clearly and confidently as I had hoped. 'Never show vulnerability' Xemnas had always said, 'even to those you trust with your life'.

"Do you understand?" I asked him, still scared that my voice might show my weakness. He nodded so I continued, "I will open your memory, deep down inside of you, you know who you are, and I am here to unlock that."

He nodded again. I started to concentrate on this being, this puzzle piece of mine, whom I had loved from the second I first dreamed of him. I could feel him all around me as I dived into his mind, into his feelings; I delved through everything that he was and everything that he felt. His fear, his love, his hatred, I could manipulate it all, I could make him into whatever I wanted, but I just couldn't.

* * *

I had never felt so violated in my life. It was as if someone had jabbed a knife into my chest, and had ripped it open, and then dived in. As she searched me, I slowly began to realize something, she was searching my heart. I HAD A HEART!

I was ecstatic at first, but then I become conscious of the fact that she knew I loved her. She knew everything about me, I was lost, and my newly found heart was being torn away by this flesh eating she-devil.

* * *

It hurt, it hurt a lot. I could feel his hatred for me growing as I delved deeper into the only heart I had ever been allowed near. But "Nobodies" don't have hearts, Xemnas doesn't, even Demyx doesn't, but this, this key bearer, does. I envied him as I began to break down wall after wall of his inner most thoughts and hidden memories, that even he was unaware of.

I understood, though, that if he had a heart, then perhaps, perhaps I could too. I had not yet given him any feelings; I had only unlocked his own. But as I started to create what I had wanted at first, I realized that it was already there, it was not even hidden. He loved me; at first sight he had loved me. And so I knew what I had to do. I had to find, and open my own heart to him, to show him I feel the same.

* * *

I was bitter, and I was angry that she was searching my inner most thoughts, I was jealous that she knew more about me and where to find it than I did. However, as she flowed through me I recognized something else; I could through her as she did through me.

I explored her as she did to me, and realized that she too had a heart. This did not surprise me as much as what else that I found did. She had opened her heart for me, and it flowed love, it flowed light. This heart was pure, it was beautiful. I had never felt like this. It was a cleansing feeling; my heart got brighter as I searched hers.

And suddenly, in one burst of energy, I knew it all. I knew who I was, and I knew what I needed to do.

* * *

I had done it, I had unlocked his heart, and I had told him all he needed to know without uttering a word. I loved him; I knew it, and he knew it. He loved me as well; he knew it, and I knew it. We had just been as close as two people can get, beyond sex, we were in each others hearts, hearts we just learned that we had. We had become one, we had at least for the time being become whole, complete, somebody.

_I'm really proud of this chapter, I loved writing it, and I hope you like it too. This is not the end!_


	7. Chapter 7: Reunited

_Finally up, this was hard to decide how to continue it._

"**My heart just wouldn't be in it, you know? Haven't got one."  
-Axel**

"And here is your room," the blonde man who finally introduced himself as Demyx said after the tour he gave me, "well, that's it, lights out is supposed to be at midnight, but we're never in bed by then, so as long as you don't do anything stupid you should be fine."

"Thanks," I said, I paused, "I really appreciate you being so nice to me; I would've expected bitterness."

"No problem man, anyone that Naminé trusts is fine with me, and honestly," he leaned in closely, "everyone else around here is boring. And I suggest you watch out for Marluxia and Vexen, they're very close to Xemnas, and tell him every detail about what they see and hear."

"Well, thanks again," I said, "where do I shower, and use the toilet?" I asked remembering that he didn't show me a bathroom.

"Oh, right forgot about that, Naminé and Xemnas are the only ones with their own bathrooms, ours is right down that hall." He said pointing down the hall in the direction of Xemnas' room. He paused and looked back at me, "well, call on me anytime you need anything, and oh…Axel will be here soon, he's your roommate."

"Axel?" I questioned, "How do you know him?"

"Oh yeah," he began, "well, I'll let him explain, you know him better." He finished turning around quickly and jogged down the hall leaving me thoroughly confused. About 50 feet down the hall a short blue-haired man accidentally got in Demyx' way, so Demyx pretended to juke him out, landing him headfirst into the wall. Demyx then bounced off and stumbled into what I assumed was his room and shut the door.

"Hey," a familiar voice said behind me, "looks like you're the 'chosen one' eh?"

"Axel," I snorted, "they know you, why do they know you?"

"Umm, well…" he stuttered, "I-I work for them, but it's really not like it seems. I was sent out to recruit new members, and I stumbled on you. I never reported back here or anything and I had no idea what you were. I was just doing my job, and then I found out how freaking awesome you were, and well, here we are."

"That's really an over explanation, if that's really how it went down," I said, then I snickered, "honestly, I don't care man." I turned around and looked at him, and he smiled.

"Come here man, I missed you," I walked up and gave him a hug, "it's not really that bad here," he said after we broke apart, he laughed, "well, looks like we're roomies again." He backed away into the room, and pointed at a bed per hand, "choose your bed, either way I don't care."

I couldn't help but smile, everything Axel said always had an air of humor and sarcasm in it. I walked in between the two beds and sat down on the one to the right, then got up and sat on the one to the left, checking how comfortable they were. I checked several and finally decided on the right.

"Hey Axel," I shouted mockingly at him, "You sleep on the left, got it memorized?" I laughed out loud as he walked up and hit me playfully in the shoulder.

"Shut up," he said jokingly, "I don't say it that much do I?"

"Well, yeah, but it's cute, it's like your catch phrase." I laughed again; I just couldn't help but laugh after how stressful this day had been. "Well I'm beat, you ready to sleep?"

"Right," he said with an air of sarcasm still in his voice, "stay in your bed though; I don't give it up on the first date." We both laughed again, and then Axel shut off the light and crawled into his own bed. That was the first and last night that I slept soundly.

_Yes, I heard that a lot of people don't like short chapters but I personally do, because I can update quicker. I will have a new chapter sooner than I did this last time. This chapter is boring though, I will admit it, the next chapter will be better though; I promise._


	8. Chapter 8: Proving Grounds

_This chapter is better than the last. It is a very funny chapter, be warned. It's also action-y and long._

"**If the world is made of light and darkness... We'll be the darkness."**

**-Riku**

I woke up to Axel and Demyx jumping on me. "Get off me," I laughed out as they kept jumping up and down, "I'm up, I'm up, get off."

"But you're like a trampoline, I wanna bounce on you all day," Demyx said, even though he had already begun climbing off. "Seriously though, you have to start getting up earlier, we let you sleep in a little longer since it was your first day, but you can't do that anymore."

"Fine," I said getting up and dressing quickly, "I won't do it again.

As we walked down to breakfast Axel and Demyx had the most pointless argument I have ever witnessed.

"No, I would be way sexier as a woman," Demyx shouted, "I already have the boobs," he said sticking his hands through his cloak by his chest. "See, they are SEXY!"

"Hair," Axel said simply, "I have the chick hair, and, uh, uh, and, oh, my face is smooth because of my facial cleanser."

"HMPF!" Demyx pouted, "Well, honestly, Marluxia would be the hottest; I didn't even know he was a guy when he first joined, I hit on him for a week. Wow that was awkward."

"Don't worry," Axel said consoling him, "I did too; I actually grabbed his ass once. I mean honestly, he even walks shaking his hips, so excuse me for liking that ass."

"I'd still do him, even if he is a guy." He paused for a second, "wait, that's not what I meant, I meant that, uh, uh, ok, so I'm just a smidgen gay."

"We all are," Axel said tugging on my new cloak, "right, Roxas?"

"Um, well, yeah, right, gay, dick, Marluxia, whatever," I said trying not to hurt Demyx' feelings. Demyx smiled with those puppy dog eyes that caused me to hug him. He smiled wider as we finally made it to the kitchen.

"ZEXION!" Demyx screeched as he ran up behind the same blue-haired fellow from in the hall last night. "How are you doing my emo brethren?"

"I'm not emo," Zexion said turning around, "and we are not brethren in any way shape or form."

Demyx started to whimper until Larxene came from behind and gave him a shoulder to cry on. "Did he call Zexion emo again?" she asked me, stroking Demyx' hair. I nodded, "Zexion, don't be an asshole, Demyx is a precious flower and he doesn't need you insulting him all the time." Demyx whimpered louder.

Zexion turned around and got up from his chair; he reluctantly gave Demyx a hug and apologized. "There, that's better now isn't in Demy?" Demyx nodded and glomped Zexion again.

"What day is it?" Demyx asked suddenly, gasping.

"Umm, Wednesday," I answered confused.

"YOGURT DAY!" Demyx shouted jumping in the air with enthusiasm. He then ran frantically to the refrigerator. Everyone moved out of the way like they knew it was coming.

"Does he do this every Wednesday?" I asked Axel quietly.

"Yeperoo," Axel answered, "He made that word up not me," he finished after I looked oddly at him.

Demyx opened the fridge and grabbed enough yogurts for everyone. He tossed one to each person around the table and then one to Zexion, Larxene and Axel. Finally with 4 left he ran over to me and plopped one in my hand. Then he opened all 3 of the yogurts left over and began eating them like he hadn't eaten in a week. As he tore at his yogurt I gagged a little and Axel giggled.

"Is he always like this?" I asked.

"Like what?" Axel responded.

"Like he's on crack," I answered.

Axel laughed, "You should see him when he's not on his medication. I love the guy but he's a little out of it, ADOS if you know what I mean."

"ADOS?" I asked.

"Attention Deficit…OOOH SHINY!" He explained, laughing loudly afterwards.

I snickered for a minute, but suddenly Xemnas walked in and the whole room went silent. He walked to the head of the table silently and everyone sat down in their respectable positions, I ended up on the end, closest to Larxene and Marluxia. Xemnas spoke.

"Well," Xemnas said in a loud leader-like voice, "As some of you have noticed, we have our 13th member, so yes, that does make us Organization XIII. Also, this new member is the one we've been searching for, the Keyblade master." Several members that I did not know gave happy grunt; Larxeane smiled, but then grimaced at their rudeness. "Roxas!" Xemnas said sharply, "Stand up so I can introduce you," I did, "Everyone this is Roxas, The Key of Destiny."

I was surprised I had such an odd name now. That is until Xemnas started introducing them all.

"I am obviously Xemnas, Number I, The Superior, we also have, Number II, Xigbar, The Sharpshooter, Number III is Xaldin, The Whirlwind Lancer, then there is Number IV, Vexen, The Chilly Academic, Number V, Lexaeus, The Silent Hero, Number VI, Zexion, The Cloaked Schemer, Number VII, Saïx, The Luna Diviner, Number VIII, Axel, The Flurry of Dancing Flames, Number IX, Demyx, The Melodious Nocturne, Number X, Luxord, The Gambler Of Fate, Number XI, Marluxia, The Graceful Assassin, Number XII, Larxene, The Savage Nymph, and finally you, Number XIII, Roxas, The Key of Destiny."

"Wow, that was a mouthful," I whispered to Axel, "Pretty crazy names."

"Hell yeah, and I'm The Flurry of Dancing Flames, got it memorized?" I laughed, "Damn, I said it again didn't I?" I laughed louder, slowly my laughter spread to Demyx and Larxene, when they asked why I was laughing I did my best impression of Axel.

"Got it memorized?" I mocked, loudly this time, several people laughed including Xemnas, Xaldin, and surprisingly Zexion.

"So Roxas," Xaldin spoke across the table, "You have a chance to prove yourself today."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Follow me, we're going to the gym," he said, and started walked towards the door.

After we walked for about ten minutes down steps and across hallways, then down more steps we stopped outside a fairly large door. Xaldin opened the door and ushered me inside before shutting in and locking it.

"Why'd you lock the—ugh!" I got hit in the stomach with a spear flailing in the air. Then it flew towards my head, causing me to duck and dash forward quickly, turning around in confusion.

Suddenly, one of Axel's chakrams flew from nowhere right at my head. I didn't have time to duck so I simply put my hands up to guard myself and the two Keyblades appeared again, reminding me of where I was. The chakram deflected off of my right sword, causing my shoulder to give a little bit.

The shock of that jerk snapped me into some kind of a trance. I turned around just in time to deflect another one of Xaldin's lances, and run straight at him. Two more lances came at my right side, so I bent my right elbow slightly to take the blow, then pushed them back off with Oathkeeper, while I began my swing towards The Whirlwind Lancer with Oblivion.

Another spear flew in to block my blow, but I was prepared so I simply absorbed the deflection and swung at Xaldin with my other hand, now ready again. His last lance flew in to the way and started to push back against me. I was being pushed back by these two javelins so I kicked the over side-burned opponent in front of me, in the gut. The two weapons that were stopping my blows fell to the ground as their controller bent over in pain. I took a swing at Xaldin with both Keyblades and nailed him, but as I collided with his back he quickly disappeared.

I turned around and sighed at the sight of Larxene, Axel and Demyx. Axel chucked one of his flaming circles at me and Larxene tossed several knives. I blocked the fiery ring with my right weapon and the knives with my left. I started to run at the three allies I had until recently. As I reached Axel I swung at his head, and he ducked. Unfortunately I had lost my balance and Demyx took advantage of it before either of the other two could. He played a high note seemingly causing a sprig of water to hit me in the right knee, knocking me onto my stomach. Larxene jumped on me and started to stab at me with three knives in each hand. I managed to hold her hands back long enough to get my legs underneath her and push her off into Demyx, who was busy planning his next note.

As I hopped up to my feet Axel swung at me with his flaming chakram. I bent backwards and kicked him in the knee before swinging at his other leg. He fell down and disappeared before I could even think about finishing him off. Demyx and Larxene got up in time to each disappear do to both of my Keyblades being thrown their way.

Out of the blue I was lifted up and turned around to face the built man with short blond hair and a card of decks that had done the deed. As five cards appeared in front of me I swung at a joker and dropped to the ground. Luxor ran up to me and threw several cards at me that scratched me in the neck and face. As he made it to me I sidestepped and swung at his back. He disappeared however, before I hit him. I stumbled back, now tired, into a tall man, hitting my head to his chest. I turned around to face the red-haired meathead and got a stiff tomahawk to my chin. As I flew back I back flipped and landed on my feet, sliding back into a shield. I turned and swung low at the adversary around me, who turned out to be the man Xemnas introduced as Vexen. He jumped up and attempted to swing his shield at me on the way down, but I rolled backwards and turned around to stop the charging Lexaeus with a front flip over his head and a stiff kick to the back of his head. He fell forward into Vexen and disappeared before he landed on the point of his shield.

Vexen gave an angry look and charged at me before suddenly stopping, and standing still. This confused me so I turned around to see Xigbar aiming a pistol at my head. He fired and I ducked, but it reflected off of Vexen's shield and hit me in the ass. I hollered in pain before getting angry and turning to take on Vexen. I ran at Vexen, ignoring the pain by concentrating on my adrenaline and dove on top of him. His shield fell off to his side and I brought up my two Keyblades to hopefully kill the annoying bastard under me. As I swung down I hit the floor because Vexen vanished.

I turned around remembering Xigbar jumping around the ceiling and firing, in an attempt to scare me, I assumed. 'Bad idea' I thought, 'don't toy with me'. Xigbar suddenly teleported across the gym and I watched him before coming up with my brilliant plan. I chucked Oathkeeper at where Xigbar had just appeared and threw Oblivion into the air. I jumped up as Xigbar teleported once again across the gym. I then turned quickly enough to see him appear in the opposite corner, so I chucked Oblivion at him, and called Oathkeeper back to my hand. Oblivion collided with Xigbar's chest, and I landed on the ground, running to where Xigbar just landed. As I got to him he smiled and disappeared before I could finish him off.

Out of nowhere a book collided with my face. "That's right Zexy, throw the book at him," Demyx' voice echoed through the room. The blue-haired intellectual half smiled when I looked at him, and then stood, waiting for my attack. I didn't let him down, charging at him, and swinging violently. He simply opened his book and held in front of him like a shield, his face still calm. I swung into the book and was flung back by my own weapon.

As I was flying back I turned upside down so position myself for a safe landing when I saw Marluxia waiting for me, scythe in hand. She swung at me as I came upon her, and I twisted in the air just in time to put my foot on the blade of the scythe and push it into the ground. My momentum kept me from stopping their so I stuck out my elbow and hit him in the face as we both fell over.

As I got up, Marluxia did the same, and I swung at her with Oblivion, as hard as I could. He slipped his scythe around my blade and knocked it out of my hand, then swung at me. I turned back to him and stuck up Oathkeeper. He snickered as the attempted to strip my secondary weapon. However, I had the leverage so instead of struggling for my blade I put my shoulder into his gut and lifted him. He struggled and attempted to swing at my back but I dropped him over my shoulder and rolled, turning around and summoning my twin swords. He stumbled getting up and attempting to wield his weapon again. I couldn't help but laugh at his awkwardness after being surprised like that. 'Graceful Assassin my ass' I thought to my self before charging at him and leaping into the air towards him. He stuck his blade into the air at my stomach, but I was ready and I grabbed the top and rolled off of it to the side, swinging Oathkeeper as I fell. Right before it collided, Marluxia disappeared.

I looked back at Zexion, and started to think about how I could defeat him. Unfortunately, immediately after the conclusion came to my mind, Saïx leapt down at me with a gigantic claymore. He swung it at me and I put up both Keyblades, however the blow still knocked me on my back. As I shoved Saïx off with my foot I slipped my other one behind the back of his knee, causing him to fall on his ass. As I stood up to capitalize, he attempted to flip over me, but spread his arms and left himself open to my crosscuts at his face. Surprisingly, he didn't disappear, but when he landed behind me, on his feet, there were streaks of blood flowing from two knew scars right inside his eyes. He charged at me in anger and swung his weapon with more strength than he could control. I ducked, and attempted to stick my right Keyblade into his stomach, however, he disappeared before I could do so.

I finally turned again to Zexion who sat mildly in the corner, Indian style. I remember my plan from earlier and started to walk slowly to him. As I became increasingly closer, it appeared that my slow trot had successfully scared Zexion; he was now standing up nervously. He stood up and held out his book I did one thing, and one thing only. I stabbed myself hard in the gut. As my blade came out the back of his book he disappeared and I heard clapping.

"Congratulations Roxas," said a familiar, melodious voice, "That has got to be the best performance I have ever seen. I mean that was perfect, no one ever did so well, and they all had less to do."

I turned around and look at Xemnas floating in the middle of the gymnasium, his eyes on me, almost in tears.

"I love it, I love it," he now said, sounding emotional, "Unfortunately I can't just let you go out like that, so just to humble you a little bit." I disappeared, I don't remember much, he vanished, and then I felt his breath on the back of my neck, and all of the sudden I saw my self evaporate into nothing. Then I was sitting back at the table in the cafeteria, with all of the other Organization members.

"Great job Roxas," I heard all around me in several different forms. All of a sudden there was a shriek and I was being hugged from behind by a familiar blonde amigo of mine. I stood up, turned around and hugged Demyx back. I was just glad that whatever that was, was over. Although I had just gotten up hours ago, I ate what little I could and marched right upstairs and collapsed, exhausted, and restless on my bed. I didn't sleep a wink, I was too afraid of what might happen next, but excited at the same time.

_Well that was a fun chapter, it managed to sum up the strengths and weakness of the Organization members, I hope. _


	9. Chapter 9: Passion

_Time for some more Roxas Naminé fluff, as was requested; also, a little bit of maturity._

"**I wanted to see Roxas. He was the only one I liked. He made me feel like I had a heart."**

**-Axel**

He had done it; he had defeated the 11 members of the Organization single-handedly. No wonder Xemnas feared Sora, if his Nobody could dismantle his establishment in under an hour, how strong could Sora be?

* * *

After hours of restlessness I rolled over and got up to use the bathroom. As I crept down the hall I could hear the sounds of my new friends sleeping. Most rooms were silent; however Demyx and Larxene's room had soft music echoing from it, most likely from Demyx' sitar. Also, as I walked by Marluxia and Vexen's room I could hear the two arguing in whispers, apparently about Vexen's socks being on Marluxia's side of the room.

As I got to the bathroom, I noticed that the light was on, and the shower was running. I walked in and stepped up to the urinal; I could hear the slapping of water on skin, and then as I finished, the water shut off. I turned around and saw the dripping wet, naked Larxene, walking out of the shower. She saw me and suddenly grabbed her towel and covered herself.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she stammered.

"I had to take a piss," I answered, "I suppose you shower in the middle of the night so this doesn't happen?"

"Yeah," she said, now covered, and apparently no longer shaken, "So, what exactly did you see?" she asked.

"Well," I paused, "Everything I guess," I shrugged.

"Well, um, I'm going to go to bed," she said, and then walked out behind me.

I was not attracted to her, she was beautiful, and I didn't even flinch at the sight of her naked. I admit she had the body of a goddess, but I did not feel anything. I knew why, from the second I saw her face, I loved Naminé.

* * *

I was lonely, Demyx hadn't visited me today, and I was sad. He misses days every now and then, and I get over it, but tonight, I was too lonely. I lay in bed and started to cry, I miss him already. I only met him for the first time yesterday; we barely even spoke to each other. But we did so much more, we had connected, we had been the most vulnerable any two people could be in front of themselves, let alone each other. As I felt the first tears I had ever shed run down my face I decided something. I decided that I would see Roxas; I needed to see him, to gaze upon the face, to hear his rhythmic breathing. I needed to be with him.

* * *

I wanted to see her, I wanted to go visit her, but I did not know where her room in the castle was. When I was taken to her room, it was from the ground floor, up a hidden stairway, and down again, but I was disoriented both times, so I did not know of her location. I could always search myself, she had been there, and she had unlocked my memories of Sora. I was still fuzzy on several things, but what I did know was that I loved Naminé, and Sora loved Kairi. I did not really know Kairi; all of the things that I could remember about her were feelings, thoughts, and fantasies. I loved her too, how could I not? She was all Sora had ever thought about, she was incredible in his eyes, a graceful dove, flying around in his head as he battled Maleficent.

Naminé, my thoughts kept drifting back to her. Even as I thought of who I was, and who I could be, I could not get her out of my head. It was as though she had posted a picture of her right in front of my minds eye, and I couldn't see past it.

* * *

As I crept down the staircase I could hear complete silence. This corner of castle is just me, and I normally can deal with being alone, but tonight, I just can't do it. I finally made it to the fifth floor down and I pushed on the wall, the bookcase on the other side swung open. I walked out and could finally start to hear rustling underneath me. I walked through the hall and went down one more set of steps to floor three. I stepped into the hallway and stalked down the hall. I followed Roxas' door with my eyes as I became closer and closer to it. I opened the door and quietly sneaked in.

* * *

The door squeaked as I saw an angel creep into my room. She had bent her knees and was walking silently around to my bed. I was confused, but I was excited. She walked beside my head and sat on a chair from the desk in the corner.

* * *

His breathing quickened as I sat down, he was awake. Was this good or bad? I could not tell. I looked at him, squinting in the darkness, his face shined in the little light that there was. His hair was out of place, it was hanging off to the sides of his face. I could no longer resist it; I reached out to brush his hair back to its normal position.

* * *

As she reached out to touch my face, I lay silently, I could hear her breathing, although she tried to hush it. She was nervous, her breathing had become quicker and louder the closer her hand got to brush my hair. As she did it, I could feel her warm fingers brush the top of my head and run through my hair.

* * *

His blond strands were smooth in between my fingers. His head was slightly wet with perspiration. Whether it was due to my presence or another outside force I could not tell. After putting his hair back in place I drew my hand down his forehead and rubbed his cheek with the back of my hand.

* * *

I couldn't handle the wait; I opened my eyes as her fingernails lightly brushed my cheek. Her eyes stared directly into mine, and the blue of it flickered, and glowed in the miniscule amount of light that came from hallway nightlights. I reached my hand up behind hers and could feel her beautiful blond hair. It felt like strands of silk, and flowed in perfect symmetry.

* * *

As he placed his hand behind my head my heart lifted even higher. His eyes sparkled as he gazed upon me. I had never seen a more beautiful sight in all my life; I could see the world in his irises.

I could no longer control my passion; I kneeled down next to his bed and grabbed his head in a fistful. I pulled it to me and kissed him passionately on the mouth.

* * *

Her kiss took me by surprise, but it also fueled my passion farther. I kissed her back and grabbed behind her shoulders. As she leaned in farther I pulled her on top of me. As I kissed her ever so deeply, her bare legs intertwined with mine. She rolled over me and I turned onto my side still lip-locked with her.

* * *

I had never been with another before; the closest I had been physically was when Demyx would try to hug me. This was amazing though; my lust burned more and more as our lips and tongues meshed together in beautiful harmony.

* * *

_**WARNING! THIS PART IS MATURE! IT'S ALSO IN JUST ONE PERSPECTIVE!**_

* * *

My hand slowly moved out from behind her to her front side. I started massaging her left breast with my right hand as her mouth slipped and she moaned softly into my ear. I slipped my hand up her shirt and she started breathing heavier. She kissed me more lustfully than ever as I lifted her shirt slowly up over her head. I broke the kiss for just a second to get it over her head and then I dove back in for another tongue-tying.

As her shirt was lifted over her head I could see her somewhat small breasts, and I grabbed them once again. I squeezed her right nipple softly between my thumb and index finger, causing her to once again break the kiss long enough to let out a soft moan into my ear.

As I kissed her, her hands moved around my bare chest and squeezed in the most defined places. Her hands were warm and soft, causing my body to flex involuntarily in my desire for her body. She slowly slipped her hand down into the top of my boxers and pulled it out quickly, teasing me. I yearned for her even more, and yearned to tease her as she did me.

I slipped my hand down her pants, but could not fully. Therefore, due to my lack of movement in that area I slowly unbuttoned her pants and slid them down around her thighs, all the while in what can only be described as the longest, deepest kiss ever shared between two beings.

As I slipped her pants down I brought my hand up across her, now wet, panties and applied light pressure while pulling up, causing the loudest moan yet. As I refused to due it once again she smiled and giggled softly. She then, now knowing what I wanted, slid her hand down my boxers entirely and grabbed full around my currently hard cock.

I moaned softly and returned the favor by sliding my hand down her panties, feeling for her clit slowly. When I found it I placed it between my middle and fore finger, and then massaged it softly between the two. She broke the kiss and moaned louder than before, as the look on her face showed complete pleasure. I massaged her lower regions again before slowly glided my two fingers inside of her, warranting another loud moan.

I was worried about Axel for only a second, until I consciously paid attention and heard him still snoring.

Now knowing that Axel would not wake up I jammed my fingers harder into her, causing her to screech out a high moan and squeeze very hard on my now, fully enlarged dick. She started pumping slowly, as I jammed my fingers even farther into her, losing my hand inside of this angel I so recently met. My body ached in pleasure as her hand slid up and down my shaft until I could no longer take it.

I pulled my hand out, kissed her very deeply, and then pulled down her panties and pants slowly off her ankles. She kicked them off onto the floor as she grabbed the waistband of my underwear and ripped it down my legs. I kicked mine off as well and sat up onto my knees.

She moved up in front of my and grabbed my shaft once again in her right hand, and started pumping slowly. She then picked up speed and I bent back in the agonizing bliss. As I arched my back she slowed her pump and put her mouth to my head. As she slipped me into her mouth my body straightened in a jerk, and my head hit the mattress behind me. She slid me in and out of her mouth quickly before shoving me all the way to the back of her throat. My full 7 inches disappeared into her mouth as I wrenched in ecstasy. I felt myself about to release, and tried to hold it back. I could not do it alone so I tapped her head and pulled out of her mouth, trying to recover from that amazing experience.

I pushed her back onto the bed and spread her legs, smelling a rush of her scent into my nostrils. It smelled musky, good. I leaned down and licked slowly around her crevice. As she moaned in utter anticipation I shoved my tongue hard into her. I searched once again for her clit and found it easily. I curled my tongue around it and pulled it to my mouth as she moaned very loudly. I nibbled on it, very lightly, and then shoved my mouth around it, pulling away, barely letting my teeth touch it on the way out. She now screamed in satisfaction, and I knew she was finally ready.

I looked up at her face and smiled, she smiled back; her eyes were still twinkling in the moonlight. I fell in love all over again, and again as I sat there staring into those deep canyons of beauty.

I finally pulled my eyes away from hers when I felt her squirming in eagerness. I grabbed her hips as she laid all the way back arching her back. I positioned my self and slowly slid myself into her. She moaned again as I slipped in and out, slowly. Our breathing quickened in sync as I stared back into her eyes, and she gazed into mine. I loved her so much. I grinded my hips into hers quicker and quicker, as our breathing quickened again, getting faster and faster with each thrust. She moaned as loudly as I thought possible as I grunted in pure heaven. My body was overwhelmed with paradise and I could feel my body attempting to release the pressure build-up.

She moaned louder and louder with each movement of my hips and I could see the look on her face. I tried to hold back as long as I could until she screamed out "ROXAS!" telling me that she was as ready to cum as me.

I shoved myself farther into her as our breathing reached a high point and her face distorted in utter rapture. She was being released, so I finally let myself fire into her. As I felt the pressure release and the greatest feeling in my life, her face started to return to normal and she moaned one last time before smiling at me.

I rolled over next to her, still inside, and clung to her sweating body. She wrapped her arms around me also and whispered into my ear. "I love you". And I believed it, I loved her back. I pulled out finally, letting my fluids spread and mix with hers. We lay there for hours it seemed, naked, sweaty and clinging to each other like lost puppies. And then I fell asleep, in the arms of the most elegant woman I had ever laid eyes on. I loved her, and I felt safe, for the first time in my life, I was happy.

* * *

_**IT'S OVER!**_

* * *

It was the most amazing experience of my life. I had experience physical love with the man that I had first shared my heart with. I was happy, I really was, but I was no fool. I wanted to lay with him forever, I wanted to stay there, and die in his arms, but I knew that couldn't happen, at least not now. So after hours of lying with this gorgeous, wonderful man, I rolled away once he fell asleep and got dressed. I crept back upstairs and fell asleep thinking of my true love. Roxas.

_I hope you liked it, there was some fluff, but I suppose it was mainly maturity. Whatever though._


	10. Chapter 10: The Mysterious Stranger

_Well, another chapter, with more comedy, maybe some action, no sex, I promise._

"**Behold the endless abyss! Within lies the heart of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts! Look as hard as you are able; you'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born... even yours."**

**-Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless)**

Last night was amazing. I had never been close with anyone; it was as though we were truly one entity. It was only the second time in my 'existence' that I had ever felt whole, and both times were with Naminé. Unfortunately, she left before I woke up; perhaps it was for the better, Axel is always up before me.

"Get out of bed!" Axel screamed, sticking his head in the doorway, "Demyx is in the middle of a guitar solo. Oh, and by the way, so you know, Thursday is 'Rock Your Face Off' day. Well, in Demy's book at least." He finished and pulled his head back through the doorway. He stuck it back in quickly, "well, I'm not quite sure Demyx can read, but you get the saying." He closed the door as he darted out this time.

I couldn't believe it, I felt like a part of a family; I had friends, brothers, a sister, and a lover; what more could I possibly want?

I walked downstairs, fully decked out in the black leather coat that was hanging on my footboard this morning. I liked it, it fit just right; it didn't constrict me and feel sticky like I thought it would. "ROXIE!" A familiar voice screamed when I made it down stairs, "Good morning!" He continued as the blond haired child glomped to the floor.

"Is this gonna be a daily thing?" I asked, "Cuz if so, I'm gonna start bringing my pillow down with me."

"So we can lay together and stare into each others eyes?" Demyx asked wide-eyed.

"Umm, no, so I can protect my head when you tackle me."

"Aw," Demyx groaned, "But if I bring mine we can…" His voice trailed off as Xemnas walked into the kitchen and smacked his hand on the table.

"Now that we are over the excitement of the new addition, we need to get down to work," he said loud enough for everyone to hear, but not quite shouting. "First thing is first, Xigbar, Xaldin, and Vexen; you will be traveling to Traverse Town to find more recruits." The first three members in line at the far side of the table disappeared into black portals.

"When do I learn how to do that?" I asked Axel, in a whisper.

"All you have to do is tap your left wrist with your right hand, and mutter silently where you want to go." He replied

"Larxene, Luxor, and Lexaeus; you are going to work on bringing the hatred out in Beast, we need his Heartless." Xemnas continued.

"Why am I always stuck with these boneheads?" Larxene asked, seemingly upset.

"Because Larxene, your names all start with 'L', now get to it." Xemnas answered sharply.

Luxor and Lexaeus both tapped their left wrists and stepped backwards into their large black portals. Larxene scowled at Xemnas before tapping her wrist and falling backwards. Her portal appeared on the floor and she fell into it back first, waving at me.

"Now continuing," Xemnas pressed on, "Saïx, you stay with me, we have to continue filling 'Kingdom Hearts'. However, Zexion, Marluxia, Axel, and Demyx, you get to show Roxas here the ropes. You are to go to Hollow Bastion, ransack the castle for remaining Heartless and treasure. While you are doing that however, I expect you to teach Roxas everything you can."

Marluxia and Zexion quickly tapped their wrists and slipped into oblivion. Then Xemnas and Saïx vanished into their own respective black monsters. Demyx and Axel looked at me; Axel pointed at his left wrist and then tapped it. A large black and blue portal appeared behind him.

"Just tap your wrist," he said as he backed up and faded away, his portal shrunk and then disappeared. Demyx still stared at me, so I tapped my wrist, and nothing happened. I tried it again, still nothing.

"Oh right, you gotta think about where you're going," he said suddenly.

"But I don't know where or what Hollow Bastion is," I responded, bewildered.

"Right well, let's go together in mine," he said.

"We can do that?" I asked.

"Word," he said, "Just grab my hand and we have to jump through on the count of three."

"You can't be serious," I said as he tapped his wrist. An extra large pink and purple portal appeared in front of us, I looked at him wildly.

"I like to personalize my stuff, it took me a while to get this, but I did it," he said. "Now just grab my hand," he extended his somewhat feminine appendage, "And let us jump." He started to jump and jerk away so I jumped also.

1

After hours of scouring a seemingly empty castle, and destroying some hiding small black creatures we decided to go back. We had gained an immeasurable amount of Munny, several materials that I was told are used for synthesizing other useful items, and what appeared to be a book of the past controller of the heartless's plans. It contained where they were spread out, why, and when they would be returning. Axel explained that Maleficent, the heartless's recent master, was destroyed by my somebody, Sora.

As we were about to return, Demyx realized that I had yet to see the city outside of Castle Oblivion. Marluxia and Zexion, who had become more laid back after we found the book of information, decided not to come on my tour, but went straight back to report to Xemnas. However, I, Demyx, and Axel teleported to the ground level of "The World That Never Was". I was taught exactly how to do it by Axel, and if I concentrated hard enough on the description that they gave me of where I was going, then I was set. My portal was still just small enough for me to crawl in to.

We all appeared in a dark alleyway on ground level of the nonexistent city. Axel and Demyx explained how the place came to be, but I didn't care to listen, I was fascinated by the high empty buildings, and even more so by the blinding darkness, it appeared that there was not a single light in the city, yet I could see just fine. Perhaps I had become accustomed to the lack of brightness.

As we walked along the city streets there were sounds of footsteps that weren't our own, a swishing sound of a wind that wasn't there. Even my fellow travelers were uneasy about these unusual vibrations in the air. As we came upon an open square there was a very visible skyscraper in the middle of a circle of smaller buildings. It had the only light that I had yet to see in this metropolis of darkness, and it seemed to have no inside to it.

Suddenly, the swishing of moving cloaks and taps of footsteps stopped as we all came to a halt. We all looked around the impossible conurbation and listened to the deafening silence. However, after a few seconds there was another sound of the wind that just had nowhere to come from. A silent scream spread over my companions faces as the stared up at the humongous skyscraper. A silver haired man in a cloak and a blindfold was running quickly down the side of the building. However, the scariest part was that he was also holding a Keyblade.

The man got halfway down and kicked off the side of the building flipping several times in the air before landing on his feet less than ten feet in front of us. Without speaking the mysterious being seemed to disappear, but then suddenly reappeared behind Axel, as Xemnas did to me. It was at that moment I realized what it was, he was not transporting instantaneously but rather moving very quickly, which proved much easier to guard against than Xemnas as Axel turned just fast enough to stop the man's blow from splitting his skull. As Axel attempted to parry each of the man's blows with his chakrams, my two weapons appeared suddenly in my hands. I looked down at them before darting across to assist my friend.

I swung at my silver haired foe's back with my left handed Oathkeeper. The figure in black seemed to have eyes in the back of his head as he whipped his blade over his shoulder just in time to guard against my blow, then with more strength than I had yet to face, he pushed me back in the awkward position that he was.

As I fell the side, I was abruptly scared again. This man was stronger than me, without any leverage, and appeared to have much more experience with my 'chosen' weapon. I got back up as Demyx pulled out his sitar and started a crazy guitar solo. Water figures appeared around the man and started swinging they're aqua weapons at him. The man grabbed Axel's left wrist and tapped it correctly before knocking him back into his newly appeared portal with a swift hard kick to the chest. The man then moved very quickly once again to Demyx, seemingly mocking him before smashing his weapon into several pieces against the ground. Demyx shouted in anguish as the man shoved his key shaped rapier into Demyx' chest. The man grabbed Demyx' wrist and tapped it before throwing him forcefully into his black, small, fading portal.

That was it! There was no way this man was escaping alive. I dashed towards the man swinging with each hand in quick consecutive hacks. He parried each one easily before taking a swing at me, which I barely dodged. As the Keyblade skimmed my cloak I realized one thing and one thing only. I had to beat him, he was everything wrong with the world, I don't know what or why he was here, but he had hurt the only friends I ever had and I had to kill him. As I thought of this he took another swing that I parried effortlessly.

I started swinging back once again, quicker and harder than before. Oblivion swung up, as Oathkeeper swung down. The man blocked Oblivion, and then Oathkeeper, but he left his right side open, and my arm whipped my blade right into his side. He made the first sound he had since he appeared in a tiny grunt, as my serrated weapon pierced his abdomen. He moved very quickly once again several feet away and fell to his knee, holding his side. I saw his obvious vulnerability and moved faster than I'd ever moved before, it was as if something had taken over my body, and I was telling it what to do, but from a distance as it initiated every order I gave it with perfect precision.

I swung down with both blades as the man flipped backwards away from the hacks and feet first against the skyscraper he had seemingly originated from. He ran quickly up the building, defying gravity as he did so and reached the top barely in time to grab on to the roof and pull himself up. He kneeled once on top and tried to recover. I couldn't let him do that, who knew what he was capable of doing, he may heal himself somehow.

I decided that I couldn't just stand around so I gave the order and my body ran up the side of the building, with incredible speed and dexterity. The man saw my advancement and figured he couldn't fight like this. He dove down head first and met me halfway up the building. As I stopped my sprint and parried his blow, I saw my final opening; his Keyblade was knocked away from his body, still in his hand, but above his head. I stabbed him hard in the gut and flipped backwards off the building, shoving the blade deeper before pulling it out and kicking him hard downwards, laid full out. That all happened, seemingly in slow motion, but once I kicked him down, real time came back and I fell quickly with increasing speed, I didn't know what to do. I had to think of something so as I fell I braced myself like I had seen the man did, and I landed bending my knees slightly to cushion the fall. It worked and I went straight towards my down adversary, bleeding from the fall.

"Who are you?" I asked in a near shout advancing towards him, "Why are you after me?"

"Riku!" the man coughed, blood spattered out on top of him.

"Why Riku!" I shouted lifting him up by the neck of his shirt, "Why are you after me?"

"I can't tell you," Riku said back, still in much pain, "I'd rather die!" he said as he spit blood in my face.

"Well it looks like you're going to get your wish!" I screamed at him, drawing my right hand back.

"Why do you have the Keyblade?!?" he shouted before I could swing.

"Shut up!" I swung down hard towards him.

Riku pulled his weapon out and barely guarded my blow. I was in such a fury of anger that I couldn't stop him. He kicked me in the gut and pushed me over, and then he disappeared into a portal of his own.

I stood up coughing as I screamed as loudly as I could, "RIKU!"

Suddenly several portals appeared and I could see several black coats surrounding me before I passed out.

_Well now that was exciting huh? BTW, do any of you mind yaoi? Just a thought, please answer, it won't be graphic, just romantic and awesome!_


End file.
